Między młotem a kowadłem/Scenariusz
Sączysmark: I po co lądujecie? Przecież nam odpłyną! Hakokieł, pędem! Czkawka: Stój! Za dużo ich. Płyną ciasno, chronią burty. Sączysmark: Ja ci zaraz ochronię burtę. Śledzik: Czkawka ma rację. Nie weźmiemy ich z zaskoczenia. Przecież od razu nas zauważą. Astrid: To trzeba odwrócić ich uwagę. Czkawka: Robi się, moja miła. Sączysmark: Żartujesz? To chyba nie pora na przebieranki. Mieczyk: Z resztą żółte? Skąd nagle żółte? Ty wiesz, chłopcze, który mamy rok? To jest jedno wielkie modowe faux pas. Szpadka: Ach. De mode. Czkawka: Ogon jest lżejszy i sztywniejszy. Zrobiłem go z cieniutkiego płatu żelaza. Nie nadaje się wprawdzie na długie dystanse, ale… Śledzik: Za to tnie powietrze jak brzytwa i może ślizgać się nad powierzchnią jak szybowiec. Genialne! Czkawka: Dziękuję, przyjacielu. Poszybujemy sobie nisko i dyskretnie. Czekajcie na znak, dobra?! Mieczyk: Ja osobiście zostałabym przy czerwieni. Żółty do czarnego smoka? Serio? A fe! Czkawka: Teraz, mordko! Łowca: Atakują! Chronić ładunek za wszelką cenę. Śledzik: Dobra, jest znak. Lecimy. Sączysmark: No, w samą porę. Na smok, towarzystwo! Ohoho. Ale płoną! Heathera: Szpicruta, no! Czkawka: Dzień dobry, przejmujemy ładunek. Chodź do roboty. Uwolnimy smoki i bierzemy się za resztę statków. Śledzik: Mam nadzieję, że za bardzo ich nie wystraszyliśmy. Biedactwa. Słuchaj… A gdzie się podziały smoki? Szpadka: Ty, a nie za mocno trochę związaliśmy? Mieczyk: Gdzie tam. Nie ma za mocno. Mocno znaczy dobrze. Szpadka: Racja. Nie ma za mocno. Astrid: Widziałeś? Ani śladu smoków. Na żadnym statku. Wszędzie tylko marmury. Heathera: A bronili się rękami i nogami. Skały jak skały. Śledzik: Czkawka… Sączysmark: Co to leci? Astrid: Co by to nie było, leci prosto na nas. Śledzik: Złe wieści? Czkawka: Nie najwspanialsze. Na ziemię! Sączysmark: Aa, smoczy najazd! Kryć się, ludzie! Czkawka: Odwrotnie! Natychmiast na smoki. Sączysmark: Co?! Po co?! Heathera: Szpicruta, uważaj. Śledzik: Czkawka, co ty knujesz? Czkawka: Polecimy za nimi. Zobaczymy co się dzieje. Bo coś się dzieje. Nie uciekają bez powodu. Śledzik: O rany! Słyszałeś to? Czkawka: Lecimy! Trzeba się temu przyjrzeć! Mieczyk: Atakują! Heathera: Mieczyk! Szpadka! Mieczyk: Niczego nie żałuję! Szpadka: A ja wszystkiego żałuję! Mieczyk: Ał, ał… prze… ał. Czkawka: Mieczyk? Szpadka? Mieczyk: Jak tam, jak tam? Nic nowego pod słońcem? Szpadka: Bo Wym i Jot lekko się, że tak powiem, połamali. Sączysmark: Wspaniale. Brawo, no. Świetny plan. Czkawka: Hm. Śledzik: Słuchaj, identyczne statki jak w tamtym konwoju. Czkawka: Kryć się. Śledzik: Sztusia! Czkawka: Chodź, ale dyskretnie. Łowca: Nie krępujcie się. Stałem oko w oko z samym Szeptozgonem. Nie boję się was. Mieczyk: Czyli mamy twardziela, proszę. Jak cię zaraz sieknę to ci bokiem wyjdzie. Łowca: Nic a nic z nas nie wyciągniecie, wy smokolubne popłuczyny. Czkawka: Hm. Łowca: Dobra, wszystko mówię. Dwa konwoje ruszyły z samego rana w stronę... Mieczyk: Ych, gębula mu się w ogóle nie zamykała. Dobry jestem? Śledzik: Człowieku, właśnie zaczął mówić. Wszystko by nam powiedział! Mieczyk: Serio? Hehe. Wybaczcie. Jakiś taki odruch. Czkawka: Ach. Astrid, bierz Heatherę i Smarka, lećcie. Może znajdziecie drugi konwój. Zbadajcie co się święci. Astrid: Robi się. Czkawka: My przeszukamy wyspę. A nuż znajdziemy coś ciekawego. To jakaś gigantyczna sprawa. Łowca: No dalej, dalej. Mocno! Śledzik: Nie dziwne, że smoki pouciekały. Czkawka: Ale po co Czarcioustemu tyle marmuru? Dobra, Mieczyk, Szpadka, zostajecie na ziemi. Śledzik, my uderzymy z powietrza. Kryj mnie. Spróbuję im rozwalić te tarany. Musimy się dowiedzieć, co tu się dzieje i co ten Viggo znowu knuje. Śledzik: Och! Czkawka: Gotowy? Śledzik: Nie! Stop! Czkawka: Co ty…? Śledzik: Czekaj. Przyjrzyj się lepiej. To nie żadne tarany. Przecież to Miażdytłuki. Niesłychane, wykorzystują Miażdżytłuki do demolki. Czkawka: Wiesz, chętnie bym się pozłościł i w ogóle, ale… Śledzik: O masz! Aa! Czkawka: Bliźniaki! Na pewno nic im nie jest. Przeżyli gorsze rzeczy. Śledzik: Och! Łowca: Do roboty, gadzie! Śledzik: O Thorze. Okej, czyli chodzi o wibracje. Czkawka: Ale jak to? Śledzik: Wystarczy, że któryś Łowca uderzy w ziemię młotem, a smoki robią wszystko, co im się każe. Wyłapują smoki, każą walczyć, a teraz jeszcze wykorzystują do robót. Potwory, nie ludzie. A to fajne smoki. Wydają się wredne i agresywne, ale w środku mają kawał serducha. Czkawka: Ja wiem. Smoki nie zasługują na takie traktowanie. Śledzik: Jak chcesz je uwolnić? Czkawka: No… Pff… Mieczyk: Nie ważne co planujesz, z rozkoszą któremuś przyłożę jakimś konarem. Czkawka: Jesteście, o rany. Nic wam nie jest. A zaraz. A Jot…? Mieczyk: Nie, nie. Wszystko gra. My Thorstonowie mamy wyjątkowo twarde czachy. Szpadka: Serio. Wojownicy nosili czachy naszych przodków zamiast hełmów. Mieczyk: Widzisz? Gruba czacha. Hehehe... Czkawka: A to był dość jednak mroczny widok. Chętnie bym go wymazał z pamięci. Szpadka: To jak będzie, panie szefie? Uwalniamy smoki? Mieczyk: Jestem ranny. Czkawka: Aa, no tak, no. Jasne, że uwalniamy. Pytanie jak ich podejść. Ale zaraz. Z drugiej strony chyba wiem jednak jak podlecieć na tyle blisko, żeby Śledzik i Sztusia mogli sobie poczarować. Sączysmark: Dziewczyny, od dłuższego czasu leży mi coś na sercu i… Hej, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie musi być niezręcznie. Astrid: Co ty znowu insynuujesz? Sączysmark: A to, że obie się we mnie kochacie i sytuacja zrobiła się napięta. Astrid: Że co? Heathera: O rany, oszalał. Sączysmark: Przecież damy jakoś radę. Wszyscy jesteśmy dorośli. Obie jesteście cudowne i nie chcę wam sprawiać przykrości i w ogóle… Dlatego nie róbmy sobie wyrzutów, tak będzie lepiej. Zgoda? Heathera: Słuchaj, ale on na serio? Astrid: A żeby to pierwszy raz. Czekajcie. Coś płynie. Heathera: I mamy zagubiony konwój. Astrid: Cała na przód. Jest szansa, że doprowadzą nas do Viggo. Sączysmark: Ale ja serio mówię! Możemy się przyjaźnić! Astrid i Heathera: Cicho! Łowca: Jeźdźcy na horyzoncie! Czkawka: Och! Tylko spokojnie. Ogon jest bardzo czuły. Dużo łatwiej ci będzie manewrować, zobaczysz. Uważaj, zaskoczymy panów Łowców i dowiemy się, co knuje Viggo. Łowca 1: Mam cię, dzieciaku. Szpadka: Brać ich! Mieczyk: Łuhu! Szpadka: Najpierw gaz, potem iskra. Jot, możesz się wreszcie nauczyć? Łowca 2: Co to może być? Czkawka: I o to chodzi. Łowcy w potrzasku. Spróbuj uwolnić smoki. Śledzik: Nic się nie bójcie, potworki. Zaraz będzie po wszystkim. Dziewczynka gotowa? No to do dzieła. Jaka ty jesteś zdolna. Czkawka: Koniec zabawy! Uciekajcie! Aha! Takiej reakcji się nie spodziewałem. Śledzik: A-a-ale dlaczego? Jesteście wolne. Sztusia, uważaj! Czkawka: W nogi! Łowca: Dalej! Mieczyk: Bosko. W lewo, Wym! Mocno w lewo! Szpadka: W lewo, w lewo! Słyszysz? Mieczyk: Osz ty smoku! Czkawka: Słuchaj, bliźniaki nie mają kompletnie żadnych szans. Spróbujmy przepłoszyć smoki. Mieczyk: Lecimy, no! Czkawka: I pięknie, chyba się udało. Teraz będą atakować. Przepraszam cię, ogon jest skrętny, ale za wysoko to się nie wzniesiemy. No wiem, wszystko wiem, dopracuję go. Śledzik: O rany. Przecież te smoki zaraz ich poszatkują. Śledzik, znasz te smoki, lubisz je. Ruszaj, możesz je powstrzymać. Czkawka: O nie, nie teraz. Nie oswajaj ich. ŚLEDZIK, UCIEKAJ ALE JUŻ! Śledzik: Wcale nie jesteście takie. Znam was i nie zrobicie mi krzywdy. O Thorze! Mieczyk: Niczego nie żałuję! Szpadka: A ja tak! Czkawka: I jak tam? Wszyscy cali? Szpadka: Tu na drzewie w porządku. Tyle, że Wym chyba trochę oberwał. Mieczyk: Ech. Wyglądacie jak kupa nieszczęścia. Ale się przypudruje. Czkawka: Co to było? Ty zupełnie oszalałeś? Myślałeś, że co? Że ci się nagle pokłonią? Śledzik: Wolą słuchać swoich okrutnych panów niż dzieciaka, co to chciał zwrócić im wolność. Mieczyk: Śmieszne. Znałem w Sztokholmie dziewczynę. Miała podobny syndrom. Czkawka: Słuchaj, nikt nie mówił, że ze smokami łatwo pójdzie. Sam widzisz, nie wiedzą co to wolność. Założę się, że od dawna je tu trzymają i wykorzystują. Śledzik: Ech, ale musi być jakiś sposób, żeby do nich dotrzeć. Czkawka: I pewnie jest. A może już za późno i nic nie da się zrobić. Nie wiem. Przykro mi, takie życie. Szpadka: Bomba, hehe. Czkawka: Ech, nie mogą tak wszystkiego bezkarnie niszczyć. No tak. Jak znam Viggo planuje coś naprawdę wielkiego. Śledzik: Bardzo bym nie chciał skrzywdzić tych smoków. Mieczyk: Ech. Wym, ten gazowy oddech. Weź miętówkę. Czkawka: Nie, to nie Wym. Zostaw go. Szpadka: Czyli ja? Rybie móżdżki. Mieczyk: Rany, kobieto. Tysiąc razy już to omawialiśmy. Śledzik: Ziemia pęka. Leci gaz? Mieczyk: Znowu Miażdytłuki? Czkawka: Nie, smoki nie mają z tym nic wspólnego. To zupełnie inna bajka. Śledzik: Co chcesz powiedzieć? Czkawka: Że te wcześniejsze wstrząsy to nie smoki. Wygląda na to, że wyspa się zapada. Śledzik: I dlatego te dzikie smoki uciekały. No jasne. Teraz wszystko jasne. Czkawka: No niestety. Wydobywają marmur na potęgę, walą młotami gdzie popadnie i nic dziwnego, że wszystko się trzęsie. Szpadka: Czyli nie śmierdzi mi z ust? Mieczyk: Och, nie pochlebiaj sobie. Capi tam gorzej niż u smoka. Bez urazy, oczywiście. Czkawka: Myślę, że jest szansa, wiesz? Myślę, że możemy powstrzymać Łowców i uratować twoje smoki. Sączysmark: Hej, a skąd my znamy to miejsce? Heathera: Oj, za dobrze znamy. Astrid: Baza Viggo. Sączysmark: Jasne, to chyba już wiemy, po co mu ten cały marmur. Heathera: Ale dziwadło. Wygląda jak jakiś bunkier. Astrid: Trochę mu jeszcze brakuje. Sączysmark: Co powiecie na małą… renowację? Astrid: Wielkie nieba. Sączysmark ma plan i o dziwo całkiem niezły. Sączysmark: No patrz. Ja czułem, że się dogadamy. Ognia, mały! Och, nic z tego. Astrid: Bo to marmur. Widać jest odporny na smoczy ogień. Heathera: No to weźmy go sposobem. Sączysmark: Viggo stworzył kompletnie niezniszczalną fortecę. Astrid: Trzeba powiedzieć Czkawce, zanim przypłyną kolejne statki. Heathera: Jeszcze jedna dostawa i będą gotowi, a wtedy… Astrid: A wtedy żaden smok się tu nie dostanie. I żaden nie ucieknie. Czkawka: Zostawcie marmur i znikajcie nim będzie za późno. Nie widzicie, że wyspa zaraz się rozwali?! Wiedziałem, że się zrozumiemy. Mieczyk: Eee, zdaje się, że się zrozumieliście nieco opacznie. Czkawka: Wycofujemy się! Mieczyk: Okej, to chyba już po wszystkim. Cofam to! Znowu się trzęsie! Aa! Śledzik: Czkawka! Czkawka: Spokojnie, damy radę. Ee… Śledzik! Śledzik: Nie chcesz skrzywdzić przyjaciela. Czyli masz jednak kawałek serca. No to ryzyk fizyk. Czkawka: ŚLEDZIK! Szczerbek, dawaj szybko! Rusz się, cała wyspa się wali. Mieczyk: Ratunku! Aaa! Sączysmark: Hej, a Wym i Jot czemu na łodzi? I dlaczego popsuliście wyspę? A skąd w ogóle się wzięły Miażdżytłuki? Chyba coś przegapiliśmy. Astrid: Czkawka, już wiemy o co chodzi z marmurem. Viggo buduje smokoodporną twierdzę. Czkawka: Nie żartuj. Dobra, nie mamy czasu. Lecimy. Heathera: Nic nie zrobisz. Marmur jest smokoodporny. Śledzik: Eee, możliwe, ale można by jeszcze raz zaryzykować. NA NIIIICH! Nie. Koniec pracy. Zrozumiano? Czkawka: O rany, jesteś wielki. Śledzik: Ciekawe, ile jeszcze smoków porwał i zniewolił. Czkawka: Nieważne ile. Znajdziemy je i uwolnimy. Dobra. Lecimy na Mroczą Głębię. Pora by potworki znalazły odrobinę radości. Zapracowały sobie. Sączysmark: Halo, halo. Powie mi ktoś, skąd tu się wzięły Miażdżytłuki? Ryker: Bracie. Ale jak? Viggo: Czkawka. To już się powoli zaczyna robić nudne. Akcja… niebawem nabierze tempa. Kategoria:Scenariusze